Much Ado About Annabeth
by E. J. Rudys
Summary: Jason and his crew, Perseus and Grover, are going to Messina after the war with Don Kronos, Don Chiron's brother. Perseus and Chiron's niece, Annabeth have a bit of a hate relationship. Also, add Don Kronos to the story. Will that interfere with a love-at-first-sight deal? A funny romance story based off the Shakespeare play 'Much Ado about Nothing' and is rated K for some romance
1. The Messenger and a few talks

First Author's Note:

My first story. I hope you enjoy it, I think you will. It's a play on the play 'Much Ado about Nothing' and I hope you like it. Note: It is AU and OoC. No Citrus. Minimal anything because I don't like writing that stuff… This is short, but I don't really like Author's Notes so… yeah. I will be giving you good fanfictions to look up every once and a while and yeah. So… yeah. I personally don't care if you cuss out ma story. That means you read my story, so I'm happy. I will update whenever I feel like it, but I promise I won't abandon this. It just may take a while.

Chapter One- Talks and Messages

Annabeth's POV

"Is Signor Jackson coming back with him?" I ask curiously. I don't like him, don't get any ideas. He's rude, obnoxious, and too witty for his own taste. But I want to try out a few of my excellently witty phrases on him.

"Who is this 'Signor Jackson' you ask for?" The messenger questioned.

"I think my sister means Signor Perseus, one of Jason's comrades in battle," my quiet cousin, Juniper speaks up.

"Ah, yes. Signor Perseus has done very well in the past war with Don Kronos. He is as pleasant as ever with his barbs and quips." The messenger said with a mischievous sort of smile.

"So, how many enemies has he killed and eaten in the war when he was last in Messina? Perseus is a devil, he is. He faked love and made even Cupid himself out for blood." I asked, reprimandingly.

"Yes, he is a good soldier, my lady Annabeth, and a good friend too. Sir Perseus- and his needs-to-be-washed-with-soap mouth- is nonetheless very valiant," the messenger replied wryly.

"Watch your food, Uncle Chiron," I teased, "for Sir Perseus eats more than a horse."

"You mustn't say such things about Sir Perseus ma'am," the messenger replied strictly, "he is quite the soldier in battle."

"It's okay messenger, Miss Annabeth and Sir Perseus have got a weird and rude relationship with a whole lot of witty remarks," My dear uncle said quickly.

"Shall I go and repeat the message?" The messenger asked.

"Yes, you may go." Uncle and the messenger left the living room.

Once they left the room my cousin just had to butt in. "I see you're very glad that Sir Perseus is coming."

"WHAT? No. I hate him. He's soooooo annoying! He just acts like he's all that!" I practically yelled.

"In denial much…" Juniper mumbled. Wait a second here. She. Thinks. I. Like. Him? I hate him.

"I have told you this millions of times- I Hate Him!" I said, whisper yelling.

"Yeah. Riiigght." Juniper ran out before I could catch her. The nerve of that girl.

Percy/Perseus' POV

"Percy, I heard we're going to go see your maiden, Annabeth." Grover teased from the other side of the carriage.

"My maiden," I said, choking on laughter, "my maiden? Are you insane G-man? She's a stubborn maid, not a maiden, not even close to one."

Grover smiled like he knew a secret. "But, you like her. Don't you?"

Was he crazy? "Um… no. She hates me. I hate her."

"Oh, really?" He looked mischievous.

"Yes. By the way, Miss Juniper will be there. She is Chiron's daughter and I've heard Don Chiron wishes to marry her off," my eyes became mischievous. Grover turned bright red and I laughed. Ahhh… The glory of making your friend compete with the redness of a tomato.

"I haven't even met her!" He protested.

"Yes, you have. She was that red head from Messina." I rolled my eyes. Nice try.

"Um, Percy, that was Rachel Dare." Oops.

"Ohhh," I tried to make it up. "I knew that."

"Sure you did," he replied.

"I did!" I yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Shut up!" My wonderful (note the sarcasm) cousin yelled from the other side of the carriage. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Jason here is my 'oh so wonderful' cousin and leader in battle.

My other cousin, Nico, works for Chiron as his personal adviser so we will see him in Messina. Thalia, my other cousin (and Jason's sister), is Miss Juniper's maid, Annabeth's cousin and Chiron's daughter.

"Jeez!" I looked at Jason, "can't we fight? It will pass the time."

"The life I live…." Jason shakes his head.

"Yeah. My presence makes your life so much better."

"Cousins…."

"Are wonderful." I finished for him.

He almost replied, when the carriage driver told us we were there.

While we stepped out of the carriage, he said, "get along with Annabeth a little, will you?"

"No promises." Oh joy… Here we go…


	2. Here we go Again

Author Note:

**Ahh… Their meeting. It's so fun to write about them bickering! Anyways, hi. I'm back.**

Annabeth's POV

"Why hello there, Sir Percy, I see you have come back from the war. Though, honestly, I wish you hadn't." I smirked at him.

"Well, if you wish to know, I would have been glad to die, as I wouldn't have to come here, and I see you agree." He smirked back

"Yes, I do, Kelphead."

"Oh really, Owlhead."

"Yes, Seaweedbrain."

"I wouldn't do that, Wisegirl."

"Oh, really, Fishboy?"

"SHUT UP YOU LOVE BIRDS!" Chiron and Jason yelled in the middle of our wonderful fight. Then, I realized that I had my face less than two inches from him and I quickly pulled away. He smirked.

"Thank you." Chiron sighed and Percy opened his mouth to speak- probably an insult.

Then I noticed Juniper. She was staring at the new comer, Mr. Underwood I believe. She was… in love! Wow…

"Anyways, we should eat. I'm starving!" Percy whined like a two-year-old.

"Same old Percy," I heard someone grumble and I turned around. It was Thalia, Juniper's maid.

"Hey Thalia!" Percy looked at her.

"Hello, Sir Perseus Jackson." She replied, smirking.

"Sir Perseus Jackson? Is that a joke? More like Sir My-Brain-Is-Personally-Damaged-So-I-Cannot-Think."

"Ummm…. How about dinner then?" Chiron said quickly, probably to escape a fight.

"Thalia, fetch the cooks!" Juniper said.

"Yay! I am starving!" Percy the-oh-so-annoying-one.

"I warned you, uncle." I looked at him, annoyed and rolled my eyes. Boys…

"About what?" Percy asked oh-so-annoyingly.

"Your habit of eating like a horse."

"I don't eat like a horse."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"SHUT UP!" You can guess who said that.

Juniper's POV

Ah… The joys of listening to my cousin and Percy ramble all day. Witty remarks, biting comments, slaps on the back of the head (Percy must have a really bad headache by now) are all that's happening. I zoned out after the third time Jason told them to shut up.

Mainly, I was just checking-I mean looking at- Grover. He was very handsome looking. He had reddish hair and a nice smile. He looked very proper and cute- wait a second. Just a second. I am a girl with just one aim. To usually stay out of sight. Be a good girl.

Then Annabeth snapped her finger in front of my face, "Wah?" I asked. Pure intelligence, I tell you.

"I was saying, aren't owls better than horses? Kelp head here doesn't seem to get that owls are much better, right Juniper?" She looked annoyed.

"Yeah, whatever…" I continued my gazing.

"Juniper!" Annabeth was shaking me.

"What?"

"You zoned out."

"Sorry. I'm tired."

"Yeah, riiiigghht."

"It's true."

"Let's go eat now, good?" Chiron asked hopefully while Jason nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah, I'm starving," said the Seaweedbrain, or Kelphead… You pick.

**Other Author Note: Sorry about the short chapters. The next one will be longer, I assure you.**


End file.
